


Réalité virtuelle : sexe et violence

by Nelja



Category: X/1999
Genre: Actually Stopping Just Before The Porn, Cybersex, F/M, Jealousy, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuto va rendre une visite amicale à Karen. Satsuki le surveille. N'importe quoi pourrait arriver.</p>
<p>Ecrit pour le prompt : Voyeurisme, cybersexe - Le regarder par les caméras de surveillance n'était pas une si bonne idée. La jalousie de Beast se mèle à la sienne, et transforme son désir en quelque chose d'autre, qui lui ferait presque peur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réalité virtuelle : sexe et violence

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Clamp.

"Non, non, juste pour une discussion amicale. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il restait beaucoup de temps pour cela avant la fin du monde."

Satsuki hausse le sourcil. "Et si elle t'attaque ?"

Yuuto sourit. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Karen est une femme convenable, et le jour où nous nous battrons à mort, ce sera dans des circonstances convenables."

"Tu parles d'une fille que tu vas retrouver dans un Soap Hotel."

"Tu peux venir avec moi, si tu veux vérifier qu'elle ne me tranche pas la gorge. Je vous présenterai."

Il suivait probablement juste sa pensée, et pourtant, cela sonne comme la proposition d'un pervers. Satsuki a un soupir désabusé.

"Et même si elle faisait preuve d'une duplicité inouïe pour quelqu'un qui prétend être dans le camp qui défend la vie et les hommes, eh bien, je la battrai, et voilà." Sa voix est amusée, comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. "Après tout, sa magie est celle du feu, et celle de l'eau lui est supérieure, tous les Pokemons te le diront." Il tapote le flanc de Beast, et lui parle comme à un chien ou un démon de compagnie. "Est-ce que tu as un émulateur Pokemon installé quelque part ? Tu as tort, cela détend."

Satsuki soupire à nouveau, très visiblement. Si Yuuto joue à ne pas comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles elle n'approuve pas ce plan, c'est son affaire, et elle n'ira pas le supplier.

"A tout à l'heure." Il se tourne vers Beast, lance d'un ton poli et ironique. "Je te la confie !"

Puis il part, avec une dernière plaisanterie à Satsuki "Je suis peut-être vieux et pas assez sanguinaire, mais j'ai l'impression que si tu ne cherches plus sa compagnie que quand il s'agit de tuer des gens, il va bouder."

* * *

Yuuto peut dire ce qu'il veut, Satsuki n'a pas confiance dans cette femme. Elle ne la connaît pas, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un Dragon du Ciel qu'on va forcément être trop stupide pour penser à poignarder un ennemi dans le dos.

Etant donné l'usage particulier du lieu, il n'est pas surprenant de trouver que des caméras sont installées dans le mur. Elles sont actuellement éteintes, mais avec l'aide de Beast, il est enfantin d'entrer dans le système et de les mettre en marche. Elle voit clairement la scène, pas seulement par un écran, mais dans son champ de vision entier, projeté directement dans son esprit.

Yuuto semble n'éprouver aucun embarras à discuter avec une femme vêtue juste de sous-vêtements. Elle est très belle, découvre Satsuki avec déplaisir. Elle sent tous ses muscles se crisper, et avec eux les câbles de Beast, accrochés à ses nerfs, ont un brusque sursaut avant de raviver le léger sentiment d'euphorie physique et intellectuelle qui lui apporte toujours cette connexion.

Karen a moins de formes qu'elle, mais ce n'est pas bien difficile, et il y a une féminité, une grâce dans sa façon de bouger qui compensent bien cela. Elle est vieille, pense Satsuki pour se réconforter, mais cela ne se voit pas. Et ses cheveux sont très beaux, pas bien longs, mais tout en boucles flottantes et légères.

Yuuto dit quelque chose en souriant, avec un clin d'oeil, et elle rit gaiement. Satsuki est submergée par la nécessité d'entendre ce qu'ils disent, et déjà, Beast, obéissant à ses souhaits non formulés, a mis en marche les micros

"Je pense que vous plaisantez." répond Karen en riant. "Mais vous savez, c'est mon travail."

"Même en payant," s'excuse Yuuto, "je ne vous toucherais jamais si vous ne le désiriez pas. Ou cela vous a-t-il ôté toute possibilité d'y voir un intérêt ? Ce serait bien triste, et je dis pas cela pour moi."

"Vous êtes bien indiscret !" s'exclame-t-elle, et cela pourrait s'entendre comme un rejet, sauf qu'elle est quasi-nue, souriante et si proche de lui...

Et Yuuto se lance dans une apologie des plaisirs hédonistes, et c'est peut-être abstrait, c'est peut-être même sincère, mais cela n'en révolte pas moins Satsuki. Il lui a offert un discours équivalent, et elle croyait que c'était pour la séduire, et s'il fait de même avec cette pin-up, c'est vexant, et s'il était sincère, c'est encore pire !

Elle voulait surveiller que Karen ne poignarde pas Yuuto dans le dos ; elle se prend maintenant à le souhaiter.

Il l'embrasse maintenant. Pervers. Qui peut avoir n'importe quelle fille, et ne se prive pas de le faire. Satsuki déteste l'idée d'être n'importe quelle fille.

Elle imagine le corps de Yuuto qui va se dévoiler quand elle va enlever ses vêtements, et elle ne veut pas que cela arrive, mais c'est terriblement excitant. Elle sent une caresse entre ses cuisses, des cables qui caressent sa peau, un contact moins direct mais plus doux que celui qui touche directement ses connexions nerveuses... Oh, Beast a reçu le feedback de ses sentiments, de ses sensations, ou alors il a décidé par lui-même de venir l'assister.

Et ces images fugitives qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de conjurer, Beast leur donne presque autant de réalité qu'à la réalité qu'elle surveille de loin, en surimpression, plusieurs images à la fois dans son esprit, mais elle y est habituée, elle peut gérer cela. Oh, cette Karen Kasumi essaierait de le tuer... et Satsuki viendrait le sauver, la transperçant de ses cables... ou alors elle la laisserait faire, Yuuto le mérite bien après tout, et elle se contenterait de regarder... ou alors après l'avoir sauvé elle le tuerait elle-même... ou elle utiliserait Beast pour abuser de lui, pour lui montrer qu'on ne lui fait pas ça...

Oh, elle n'est pas si jalouse d'habitude, ou plutôt elle l'est de façon moins cruelle, une agréable pique sans violence, quand elle regarde Yuuto jouer entre les jambes de Kanoe, et elle en voit plus pourtant. Peut-être parce que Karen est l'ennemi. En tout cas, elle est excitée comme elle l'a rarement été. Elle ne sait pas si c'est la situation. Elle ne sait pas si ce sont ses fantasmes sanglants. Probablement, c'est juste pour s'exciter, elle ne voudrait pas vraiment faire cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se convulse sur son siège, retenue par les cables qui la fixent doucement, inexorablement, voluptueusement. Elle voit Yuuto dans les bras de Karen. Sa jalousie résonne dans son esprit et sa chair. Elle voit un filin transpercer leurs deux coeurs. Ou peut-être celui de Karen d'abord, pour qu'il puisse voir...

Elle ne veut pas faire cela. Elle a déjà tué des humains, par conviction, par ennui, et elle détruira l'humanité un jour, mais elle ne veut pas le faire ici, pas Yuuto, pas même Karen Kasumi, elle est probablement pour lui en ce moment, pour en faire ce qu'il en veut... Mais alors qu'elle les imagine morts elle tremble de désir, et les connexions nerveuses de Beast se nouent aux siennes, sur ses cuisses, son cou, ses seins, partout, sa substance s'inscrit en elle, toujours plus profond.

"Non !" Elle l'a dit à haute voix, tellement elle veut amplifier l'importance de l'impulsion qu'elle transmet. "Arrête, Beast." Cela lui coûte, c'est peut-être un des plaisirs les plus intense qu'elle a connus, mais elle veut être capable de penser. "Non, ça, continue. Arrête avec la visualisation. Montre-moi ce qu'il en est ! Je veux... je ne vois plus lequel est vrai !"

Et un instant, ses craintes se mêlent à son imagination. Je ne lui ai pas vraiment fait du mal, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce sang est juste dans ma tête, il n'est qu'à moi...

Mais non, Yuuto est toujours en train d'embrasser Karen, même si leurs corps se sont rapprochés, et Satsuki a un reniflement de mépris. Bien sûr, il aime aller lentement. Pas elle. Déjà, il se rétablit, le rythme grisant des pressions de son ordinateur contre sa peau sensible et ses nerfs à vif. Elle pourrait recommencer, après tout, c'est sans danger, on dirait...

"Tu sais quoi, Beast ?" conclut-elle. "Coupe la connexion. Ne me montre plus rien du tout. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui." Elle ment à moitié.

Il lui semble juste que pour maintenant, elle a bien assez des tendresses de Beast et de sa propre obscurité.


End file.
